


Эхо

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: В Альт-Вельдере к Лионелю приходит неожиданный гость
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Эхо

**Author's Note:**

> Посмертие персонажа, AU

Лионель вернулся в отведенные ему комнаты к тому времени, как луна протянула серебряную дорожку от окна до двери. Лакей, провожавший его по безлюдным в поздний час коридорам, пристроил канделябр на бюро темного дерева, поворошил поленья в камине, задернул винного цвета шторы и замер, ожидая дальнейших приказаний.

— Можете быть свободны.

Смутное предчувствие, что этот долгий день не отпустит его так просто, крепло и обрастало шипами, и оттого хотелось скорее избавиться от посторонних глаз. Слуги здесь были отлично вышколены, но Лионель не обольщался. Любую верность можно купить, в любом замке ворота заложены засовом, но неприступные с виду стены пронизаны тайными ходами и щерятся калитками. В Альт-Вельдере, меньше чем за треть года лишившемся хозяина и видевшем смерть графини Борн, не следовало пренебрегать осмотрительностью.

Слуга удалился, неслышно закрыв за собой дверь, но тревога не ушла. Савиньяк невольно поежился от неприятного зябкого ощущения — как будто кто-то пристально смотрел на него, не проявляя себя. Лионель сидел неподвижно, словно погрузившись в глубокие раздумья, и украдкой оглядывал комнату из-под опущенных ресниц. Ложиться в кровать ему не хотелось. Сегодня он впервые примерил на себя роль лекаря, и она оказалась… утомительной, потребовала и расчетливой жестокости, и бесстрастного наблюдения, и даже сострадания. Весь вечер он сшивал разрозненные факты, прижигал раны — свои и чужие, старые, но не отболевшие — и, словно раздробленную кость из осколков, собирал правду из слухов, недомолвок, давних секретов и воспоминаний.

Он медленно поднес руку к вороту колета. В дальнем углу комнаты шевельнулась, оживая, тень, и в отброшенный свечами золотой круг ступила высокая фигура. В первый момент Савиньяк принял ночного гостя за Валентина, но вглядевшись пристальнее, понял, что ошибся. Ему нанес визит Джастин Придд, и он, несомненно, не был выходцем: сквозь его зыбкий силуэт явственно просвечивала обстановка спальни. Забавно, усмехнулся про себя Лионель, никогда не верил в призраков и вот повстречал одного.

Встав, Лионель отвесил легкий поклон, как при знакомстве. Он не знал, обладают ли призраки даром речи, поэтому заговорил первым:

— Прошу простить, что, будучи гостем в доме вашей сестры, я изображаю радушного хозяина. Мы с вами не были представлены друг другу до трагичных обстоятельств, однако я рад вашему визиту, граф Васспард.

— Граф Савиньяк, — учтиво склонил голову Джастин. У него оказался негромкий, внятный голос. — Прошу, зовите меня по имени. Смерть отнимает многое, мой титул перешел к Валентину, но данное от рождения имя остается при мне.

— Ваш брат больше года назад стал герцогом Приддом, — сообщил Лионель, внимательно наблюдая за своим гостем. Он ясно помнил себя на его месте: как фок Варзов скупо рассказывал о смерти отца, а он, Лионель, сгибался, прятал лицо, собирал так кстати раскатившиеся грифели… Бестелесному Джастину было никак не укрыться от пристального взгляда живого, и все же ему почти удалось сохранить фамильное самообладание Спрутов.

— Я охотно угостил бы вас вином, — заметил Лионель, — но, боюсь, могу предложить лишь беседу.

— Вы угадали мое заветное желание, — бледно улыбнулся Джастин. Узкая ладонь коснулась высокой спинки кресла, словно Придд собрался подвинуть его и сесть лицом к лицу. Лионель, отогнав подальше мысль о том, что будет, если призрак провалится сквозь сиденье, выровнял оба кресла. Джастин плавно опустился на подушки и застыл, выжидая, — прямой, собранный, чуть мерцающий, но уже гораздо более зримый и живой.

— Полагаю, вы хотели бы расспросить меня о последних минутах жизни и первых мгновениях посмертия?

Лионель вежливым жестом подтвердил свою заинтересованность. У него было много вопросов. Помнил ли Джастин своего убийцу? Как он вырвался из ловушки призыва, чтобы угодить в западню "темной воды"? Был ли план примирить Приддов и Олларов? Хотелось узнать подробности внезапного вызова в Васспард, разобраться, ошибался ли выходец, или дело заключалось в его манере речи, ставящей "горячих" в тупик, или…

— Прискорбно, но я не могу удовлетворить ваше любопытство, — прошелестел Придд. — Мне немногим больше часа от роду, если так можно сказать о воплощении чужих воспоминаний.

Легкая рябь прошла по полупрозрачной фигуре, на миг силуэт заколебался, словно пламя свечи от резкого вздоха, черты размыло туманом. Молва приписывала призракам жалкое существование между мирами — прикованными к месту, где оборвалась их жизнь, пойманными в ловушку вероломства, жаждущими возмездия. Создание, которое сидело напротив Лионеля, крепко сжав на коленях полупрозрачные пальцы, было тенью. Отзвуком воспоминаний тех, кто любил его при жизни. Рябью размышлений тех, кто нынешним вечером познакомился с погибшим сыном Вальтера Придда. Отсветом впечатлений самого Лионеля, для которого Джастина оживила брошенная в запале фраза о взаимоотношениях с убийцей. Джастин соткался из осеннего тумана и ночной мглы, из упрямой веры и неутоленных сомнений, из недомолвок, вины, печали, сожалений, слез, пусть и непролитых, и отчаянной тоски.

Словно услышав его мысли, Придд подтвердил:

— Я всего лишь эхо памяти Ирэны и Валентина. Они и держали меня в стенах замка вопреки надеждам Габриэлы.

Очевидно, он понимал, что его опутывают не только узы родственной любви, но предпочел не говорить об этом вслух. Отплатить за его деликатность можно было только правдой.

— Ваша сестра Габриэла мертва, — жестко сказал Лионель и добавил, словно вбивая кол в сердце нежити: — Окончательно. Можно не опасаться, что она станет тем, во что мечтала превратить вас.

— Отец, сестра… — горестно повторил Джастин. Очевидно, призраки были способны испытывать душевные муки. — Кто-то еще? — он остро посмотрел в лицо Лионелю, и тот снова отдал должное мужеству Придда.

— К несчастью, вы прозорливы, Джастин, — Савиньяк помолчал. — Вы пощадили чувства вашей сестры и не подвергли брата повторному испытанию. Придется довольствоваться моим изложением событий. Предупреждаю, они вас огорчат.

— Я давно мертв, граф. Не щадите меня. Неведение приносит больше боли, чем самая горькая правда.

— Дух можно отделить от тела, но не от чести. — Вновь чувствуя себя лекарем, который с благими намерениями причиняет страдания, Лионель сухим, почти официальным тоном начал перечислять: — Ваш дядя Штефан Гирке был убит герцогом Алва в ходе четверной дуэли. Столичные сплетники сочли его случайной жертвой, но у меня другое мнение. Я думаю, ваш дядя расплатился за то, что доставил вас в Васспард и находился подле, играя туманную роль в отсутствие главы семьи. Ваш отец недооценил алчность Манриков и не пережил Багерлее. Ваша матушка скончалась там же, — в ровном голосе Лионеля впервые прозвучало сочувствие. — По слухам, герцогиня не позволила превратить себя в оружие, которое сломило бы волю вашего отца.

Джастин великолепно понял недосказанное. Если бы перед Савиньяком сидел живой человек, он побелел бы лицом, вздрогнул, стиснул бы кулаки. Джастин же лишь вздернул подбородок — хотя что еще он мог сделать? Кусать губы, задыхаться от гнева, стенать от горя? Вряд ли. Лионель мало знал о покойном графе Васспарде, но тот был Приддом, а в этой семье с младенчества учились не показывать слабость. И потому Лионель продолжал в прежнем тоне:

— Валентин покинул Багерлее герцогом Приддом, а в Западную армию отправился полковником, так и не завершив своей службы оруженосца. Ах да, генерал Рокслей был застрелен, но, уверяю вас, пал не от избытка верности законному королю. Чин полковника вашему брату присвоил герцог Алва, которого Валентин отбил у эскорта — подлецов и убийц, прислуживающих самозванцу Альдо Ракану, — по губам Джастина скользнула призрачная улыбка, когда он услышал о подвигах брата. — Ирэна Гирке — титул вашего дяди перешел к виконту Альт-Вельдеру — овдовела, ваша другая сестра обрела успокоение несколько недель назад.

В комнате стало тихо. Плотные портьеры не давали рассмотреть, далеко ли до рассвета. Джастин сидел, склонив голову и глядя словно внутрь себя. Савиньяк, в свой черед проявляя деликатность, не торопил его. В камине потрескивали поленья, мерцали угли, и мысли Лионеля тоже были ясными, но тихими, ночными. Должно быть, сейчас в своей комнате Ирэна Придд смотрела поверх страниц раскрытой книги отсутствующим взглядом, заново переживая расколовшие семью жуткие события. Райнштайнер храпел, выводя размеренные рулады, и Ариго, если только умопомрачение любви не швырнуло его в объятия поэзии, ему вторил. Валентин Придд перечитывал одно из писем, которые после Багерлее всегда были при нем. Лионель же исподволь следил за малейшими переменами в лице того, кто умер, восстал и не дрогнул перед окончательной гибелью. Едва ли Джастин знал имена всех, кто сохранил жизнь благодаря его самопожертвованию, едва ли подсчитывал, скольких недругов увел бы за собой Вальтер Придд, едва ли…

— Я почти не помню матушкиного лица, — внезапно прервал молчание Придд. — Силюсь рассмотреть черты, но вижу лишь бледный овал. У отца я хотя бы помню голос.

— А герцога Алву вы помните?

— Да, — будто коротко прислушавшись к себе, удивленно ответил Джастин, и сердце Лионеля сделало радостный кульбит: "Неужели жив?!". — Я дорожу этими воспоминаниями, — задумчиво признался Джастин, — но мое желание не решает ничего. Иначе я полно и ярко помнил бы родителей, да и настоящую Габриэлу.

— Вам не в чем винить себя. Ваши сыновьи чувства, полагаю, сделали бы честь многим, но сейчас вы втиснуты в рамки того, что думают и говорят о вас родные и незнакомцы...

— …А помнить меня сыном уже некому, — понятливо закончил Джастин. — Это больно — по крупицам, как перемешанные осколки мозаики, собирать образы собственных родителей, словно твои воспоминания о них — пересказ прочитанной кем-то другим книги… И при этом до мелочей помнить свою необременительную службу теньента Резервной армии, — горько усмехнулся он, быстро глянув на Лионеля.

Как любой человек, Джастин оказался одновременно многими людьми: Спрутом до мозга костей, не нюхавшим пороха теньентом, до безумия влюбленным юнцом, искавшим смерти вдали от столицы, подобранным Алвой птенцом, прирученным иронией и свободой, выходцем, выбравшим небытие… Но Лионель не знал его при жизни и сейчас ничего не мог вложить в кладовую его памяти.

— Почему же я помню Гельбе? — вслух рассуждал Джастин. — Ведь дядя и Август-Корнелий уже мертвы… Должно быть, Валентин сохранил мои письма?

— Не только. Герцог Алва рассказывал о вашей дружбе.

«А я не прислушивался», — с невольной досадой добавил Лионель про себя.

Рокэ, терзая струны, ударялся в воспоминания, и его взгляд то сверкал морисской сталью, то лучился злым весельем, и Лионель считал опеку над Приддом блажью друга, принятым вызовом — превратить не созданного для войны юнца в сносного офицера. Когда Алва с острой улыбкой пересказывал новомодную сплетню, будто он, оседлав мориска-убийцу, решил объездить еще и Спрута, Савиньяк мысленно составлял краткую эпитафию глупцам, выбравшим Джастина мишенью убогих острот.

— Монсеньор мстил за меня? — Джастин казался ошарашенным.

— Рокэ может великодушно отмахнуться от удара, разминувшегося с ним на волосок. Но если задеть тех, кто ему небезразличен, бесполезно потом просить пощады, — усмехнулся Лионель.

Перед глазами встала картина — Алва расположился у камина, мурлыча какую-то песню. Вот он резко обрывает строку и, хлебнув "Черной крови", улыбается без тени веселья: "Слышал бы ты, как Джастин пытался мне подпевать!". "Разве он знал кэналлийский?". "Не знал. Запоминал на слух и пробовал повторить. Он так восхитительно коверкал слова, шепелявил, переставлял буквы, проглатывал слоги! Сказать, что песня начинала звучать по-новому, значит оскорбить шедевр". "Ты его поправлял?". "Зачем? — вздергивает бровь Алва. — Это было невыносимо смешно. Такой дивный язык можно использовать для шифровок". "Но вскоре начало получаться?". "Да. Стало не так забавно, но все равно весело. Приятно видеть, как упорство приносит плоды".

Лионель внезапно подумал, что не только Ирэна с Валентином удерживают Джастина, не давая ему развоплотиться. Он и сам, спасибо цепкой памяти, не позабыл особенные вечера, когда Алва на свой манер скорбел о молодом Придде. Лионель знакомился с Джастином с опозданием, но так, что тот мгновенно перестал быть чужаком и оказался достойным уважения. Он восхищался недюжинной волей, освободившей Джастина, его последней отвагой.

Савиньяк прищурился: нет, ему не померещилось, обивка кресла уже почти не просвечивала сквозь лиловый колет Джастина. Он определенно стал плотнее, больше не казался тенью, вздрагивающей от малого движения воздуха.

— Вы не чувствуете в себе перемен? — светским тоном осведомился Лионель. — Вы выглядите более… вещественным.

— Вещественным? — приподнял брови Джастин.

— Я уже не боюсь, что вас унесет сквозняком.

— Мое общество не успело вам надоесть?

— Отнюдь. Но мне неприятно думать, что я отнимаю драгоценные минуты у вашего брата.

— Я тоже считаю, что еще не время появиться перед Ирэной, — согласился Джастин.

— Вы пережили две смерти, и у ваших родных достаточно любви, чтобы вы сумели воплотиться во встревоженного молодого человека.

— Я настолько прозрачен? — скупо улыбнулся Джастин, и Лионель, чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение, пояснил:

— У меня острый взгляд на чужие достоинства, — и, видя все четче проступающую улыбку, добавил: — Сказанное этой ночью по вашему желанию не перешагнет порога этой комнаты. Или, если захотите, я передам наш разговор вашему брату, постаравшись не обнадеживать чрезмерно.  
— Благодарю, — склонил голову Джастин. — Я вынужден проститься, не дожидаясь рассвета.

— Воля ваша, — слегка поклонился Лионель.

Он с затаенным любопытством гадал, какой выход изберет Придд — чинно пройдет сквозь дверь, шагнет в каменную стену, сгустком холодного сияния скользнет в камин, рассыплется ворохом брызг? Джастин просто растаял в воздухе: ни вспышки, ни хлопка, один вдох — и пустота. Исчезло ощущение чужого присутствия, так досаждавшее Лионелю. Джастин не оставил за собой ни дорожки инея, ни проблеска синевы в свечном пламени — только ощущение покоя, смывающее горечь семейных тайн.


End file.
